Thinning The Herd: Blast Off
Blast Off sits on a rocky cliff not too far from Combaticon Base. He's taking a quiet moment to peruse some datapads he needed to read. There's several assignments and reports to keep track of, especially as the CO of Aerospace, and Vortex was bugging him back in his Silo. He finally got fed up, shot at the floor next to Vortex's feet, and flew off to be alone. The Southwest desert is a good place to be alone in, too, and right now he almost forgets how much he hates this mudball as he sits overlooking a vast desert vista. Except... he's more interested in reading than enjoying the scenery... though that doesn't mean he doesn't keep an optic out for any unusual visitors or disturbances. "Ah. There you are." The Boss Sweepcraft that has come to be known as SCOURGE is hovering high overhead. Perhaps that was his plan all along. He had tracked the Combaticons through various means, likely communications and sensor systems to this location. He knew that they would be around here somewhere and now was the time for him to strike hard and strike fast. He could not only deal with Cyclonus and his paranoia, but he could also prove that these Combaticons were or were not worthy of their place in the ranks of the temporary Empire of Galvatron. The Sweepcraft drops with the speed that would normally make a sound if he were using his silent thrusters. The speed at which he drops towards Blast Off is a bit unsettling but there are no words to alert the Combaticon to his presence. Only the sudden expulsion of what can only be considered an energy weapon of some kind, as it forms itself into a viable rope shape the moment it descends in the general direction of Blast Off. Clearly, Scourge is hoping to snatch and grab his target. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft strikes Blast Off with his Energy Lasso attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Combat: That attack has locked on Blast Off. (LOCKON) Blast Off continues his reading, flicking a finger onscreen as he goes through several reports. "Please... they can't take care of this on their own?" he says of one, and "What waste of resources..." to another, muttering as he signs off on this or catches up on that. Then he begins to get a growing sense of...unease. Optics ridges furrow, and he slowly looks up... just in time to see Scourge come barreling down at him. The Combaticon freezes. What the...slag? Suddenly there's a rope coming down at him, and it dawns on him he'd better get up and get going. Slag. Slag, slag, slaggity slag. "What IS this?! Have you gone MAD? I am LOYAL!" He blurts out, instantly worried that this is it... the Decepticons have finally decided to get rid of the Combaticons, and he must get up in the air, away, before.... Too late. Scourge's lasso snags the shuttleformer, and he finds himself caught. Struggling, he brings out his ionic blaster... but hesitates to shoot. This *is* Scourge, right? Wait... isn't there a test going on? He aims his weapon at the Sweep, as best he can. "Let me /GO/." But he doesn't fire... yet. What he *does* do is suddenly activate what's left of the shield he used to win the Dceepticon FFA. "I am the CO of Aerospace! Just won the FFA!!! What is the meaning of this??!! I have already proven myself!" He hufffs loudly. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. "Have you?" Scourge doesn't field any of those questions really. There's no need to. He's got Blast Off in his Energy Lasso and that's good enough for him. The Sweepcraft continues to speed off into the distance, lowering down towards the ground as if it were going to release the Combaticon to smash into the ground, but instead the energy pulsating through the Energy Lasso seems to flicker and overcompensate for the weight of the shuttleformer. Something along those lines. It is very difficult to understand the science behind it all, but Scourge makes sure that the SURGING of power comes from a place where it'll leave a definite sting on his possibly traitorous opponent. And then, of course, the Energy Lasso dissipates, leaving the Combaticon to meet the ground however he may. And still, no explanations. Just action and goading. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft strikes Blast Off with his The Energy Surge of Scourge's Energy Lasso (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Blast Off gets taken for a *Very* unpleasant ride. Startled, the shuttleformer flails as he's dragged along, finally just concentrating on using his anti-gravs to attempt to fly along as best he can and at least maintain *some* semblance of control. But... there isn't much. He gasps as a wave of energy strkes- but his shield protects him. For now... there's not much left. "Slag it..." He mutters, letting his anger grow. He's going to need it. And he is a *Combaticon*, and if this fool Sweep thinks that anything less than GLORIOUS he's got another *think* coming! Still using anti-gravs, he manages to prevent himself from simply crashng to the ground. His trademark agility comes to his aid as he instantly comes to a halt just above the rocks... and then aims at the Sweepcraft. "Yes. AND I WILL AGAIN, if I MUST. Do not think a COMBATICON will back down from a fight, even if it is a /foolish/ one..." He fires! Combat: Blast Off strikes Unicronian Sweepcraft with his Don't underestimate a Combaticon in combat! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! "Perhaps, Combaticon, that is the problem. What do you think?" Scourge continues to question the likes of the Combaticon's ranting. After all, the best way to interrogate someone is to not interrogate them at all. It is simply to give them a reason to speak. And apparently shoot. Because his Sweepcraft form gets blasted something nicely, almost taking it off course for a moment. Almost. The Sweepcraft rights itself and spins around, coming in for another pass towards the anti-gravving Blast Off. No words. Just guns as it pours on the speed, firing bolts of energy in his direction the entire time. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft misses Blast Off with his Strafing Run attack! -5 Blast Off is on alert now, and won't be taken by surprise again if he can help it. The agile shuttleformer leaps out of the way of a cascade of Unicronian firepower. "/I/ think you're trying to trick me. I KNOW you're not looking to "talk this out", obviously. You want a demonstration of my magnificent fighting skills? I can oblige!" He suddenly subspaces his gun and transforms into shuttle mode. The much larger spacecraft rockets towards the other, launching a burst of laserfire from his wings. "Unless, of course, you want to leave and let me *finish my job*!" There' a rumble of enegines. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Unicronian Sweepcraft with his It was nice and quiet and peaceful til suddenly SPACESHIP O' DEATH. And not a nice attractive purple and brown one- either. (Laser) attack! "I am the Scourge. I do not 'trick'. I deliver." Another shot blasts into his Sweepcraft form and the Unicronian barrels to the right to try and break wide. He knows that the Shuttle is going to be that much faster than him, but that doesn't bother him in the least. After all, he's coming back around for another pass. This time looking to bring the fight right to the space shuttle that is currently moving at speeds that should not be allowed within the realm of this atmosphere. Lest there bit like some explosions or something. Not that Scourge cares about Earth in the least. But he doesn't want it exploding while he's on it. His head laser charges up as he pulls in closer to the shuttle, coming at it at high speeds, as if preparing for a little game of chicken. And he fires. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft strikes Space Shuttle with his Disintegrate Beam attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Blast Off's last pose: Space Shuttle suddenly finds a fellow space ship turned around and coming right back at him. Is he intending on ramming him? Well... as little as Blast Off likes contact, Scourge's ship mode is actually slightly smaller... so maybe this could work... Alas, that's not quite what Scourge actually had in mind, and the Sweeps's beam absolutely *disintegrates* the Combaticon shuttle's armor. What's left of the shield dies with it. Blast Off is left completely armorless... his heat shields fall off in chunks, ceramic tiles shattering below, as he struggles to keep control. Slag slag slaggity.... With another loud huff, the struggling shuttle transforms again, hoping his root mode, usually a bit better armored, will have *something* to protect him with. He feels... almost naked right now, if a Cybertronian can feel that. Trying not to show just how flustered he feels, he states, "I... see. Well, I am a /Combaticon/, I am /Blast Off/, and I am one of the finest warriors in the Decepticon army!" He raises his weapon and fires it, full blast. "Are you?" Scourge finds himself transforming in mid-flight pattern, since he's been blasted to smelt and back by the epic blast from the likes of this pitiful shuttle known as Blast Off. His beard is intact when he transforms, even though he looks as though he has been put through the ringer in a way. He will have to give it to Blast Off, silently and to himself, as the Combaticon is very accurate. As Scourge's transformation ends, he continues to hover there like the powerful Decepticon he is. He draws his Heat Laser and takes aim at his opponent. "Prove it." is all he has to say before he pulls back on the trigger and sense some serious energy of burnination goodness in Blast Off's direction. Resistance Is Futile. Fear The Scourge. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scourge misses Blast Off with his Heat Laser attack! -2 Blast Off can tell instantly that... sadly, no, he's still COMPLETELY NAKED. Slag it all.... he looks heavenward for a second, and if he was the religuous sort he'd be praying to Primus that no one he knows sees him like this. There's another annoyed rumble of engines. "This is going to take me even MORE time to get repaired... time I now have to spend getting an entirely brand new set of armor and heat shields instead of doing my JOB and flying to SPACE." He dodges another attack, then nearly growls as he stands, braced with feet wide to either side as he glares up at the other spacecraft. "But since you INSIST..." He raises his weapon once more and fires before flying off quickly towards some rocky cliffs nearby. "Prove it? I'm already proving it! I proved in Nova Cronum, I proved it at the FFA, I'll prove it here, and I'll prove it again and again if I have to! Until you finally get it through your heads that the Combaticons are among the finest, if not THE finest, warriors in the Decepticon army!!!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Scourge with his Proven quality! (Laser) attack! Combat: Scourge compares his Intelligence to Blast Off's Intelligence: Success! Combat: Blast Off compares his Intelligence to Scourge's Intelligence: Success! Scourge takes another shot and he goes down. He falls. Right out of the sky. Which is probably something that he shouldn't be doing after just a random hit like that. But he's certainly either playing the fool or he's been hit in a weird place that he wasn't prepared for. And by the time he realizes what is happening, he ends up falling and smashing into the ground. There is no movement from Scourge as he connects with the terran soil below. His body, it is just still. And there's a red dot coming from somewhere behind Blast Off and swirling around on his back. As if attempting to find a good place to land. Weird. Let's see if he notices. Combat: Scourge misses Blast Off with his Target Acquired attack! Blast Off shoots the Sweep, and he falls- HARD. And the Combaticon smirks under his faceplate at that. Heh. This'll show the Decepticons they should simply *leave the Combaticons alone* to do their jobs... and other little things on the side, too, probably. "Had enough, Scourge? Proven myself enough yet? Let us stop this nonsense, then, and..." He blinks as he does suddenly notice that there seems to be a red...something? He doesn't wait around after that, immediately leaping up into the air and towards some boulders, just evading Scourge's attack. "Bah... you'll have to do better than THAT..." He darts among the boulders, flying up again to fire off another shot. "like THIS." Combat: Blast Off strikes Scourge with his THIS is how you shoot attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Scourge's ruse is caught onto by the likes of Blast Off. Which impresses the Sweep Leader in a way that he never expected it to. Apparently, Blast Off is a bit more intelligent than he looks or sounds or even shows. There's even a nod of acknowledgement that comes from Scourge as he takes another one of those shots from the Combaticon. It strikes his shoulder and knocks off a piece of him, as he sails backwards end over end over end... over end? Weird. Scourge seems to be flying away from his opponent. Meanwhile, that piece of Sweep that's sailing in the general direction of Blast Off seems to have something on it. Something that's blinking. And it blinks faster and faster and faster... Combat: Booster Pack Killer Instinct is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scourge has created a bomb: "Death Before Dishonor"! Combat: Scourge uses up a charge on his Killer Instinct booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Killer Instinct Combat: Scourge misses Blast Off with Death Before Dishonor's Huge Explosion #10531 attack! Combat: Scourge's Death Before Dishonor is destroyed! Blast Off smirks again as his shot strikes (of course) and the Sweep goes falling. Heh. Again. But wait... something's amiss. He studies that piece of ...Scourge flung his way and... is it *blinking*? Hmm. No. No way that's a good thing. No way at all. Instantly he's darting out of the way again. Oh well- with absolutely NO ARMOR WHATSOEVER he's certainly even more light than usual! He evades the bomb (and that would have hurt, too)... then flies high up into the sky. Transforming, he decides that armor or no, he's going for a big attack. <> And soon there's a good sized orbital bombardment heading his way.... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Scourge with his KABLOOEY attack! -3 Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Scourge catches yet another blast of energy from orbital lasers of doom. This time he can't even try to dodge. He wasn't even looking. He simply let his arrogance get the better of him as he believed Blast Off to be destroyed by his bomb. Or at least, well, broken enough to no longer be a threat. But! It would seem his arrogance has gotten him blasted into the side of one of these terran monstrosities called a mountain. Pieces of him actually do fall off this time, as he drops and it takes a moment for his systems to try and realign themselves. Though, some of them are still damaged even now. Scourge narrows his optics and grows even more silent as he soars up towards the Shuttle, flipping end over end and baring his claws. Which are swiped at the shuttle with wrathful fury. Combat: Scourge misses Space Shuttle with his Clawed Strike attack! Space Shuttle sees THAT coming his way, and OH HECK NO. None of that up close and personal stuff, you should know that, Scourge. EVERYONE should know this by now. Thrusters hit overdrive, and the shuttle rockets up and away from the wrathful attack. <> He blasts off, leaving a trail of white billowy smoke in his wake. His fuel reserves are exhausted, and he needs a chance to refuel. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scourge transforms. Immediately giving chase as his Sweepcraft. He doesn't have any more words for the Shuttle that is attempting to get some time and space to do something about all of this. Or refuel. Whatever he must be doing. It would seem as though Scourge has managed to do something to this Combaticon, after all! And it is only then does he decide to return to his previous game of cat and mouse, this time hurling the energy lasso out once more, trying to see if he can't put a little bit of a hinderance on this shuttle's movements. If he can just slow him down, he can prove his superiority over such pitiful insolence. Desolation Follows. Fear The Unicronian Sweepcraft. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft strikes Space Shuttle with his Energy Lasso attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Combat: That attack has locked on Space Shuttle . (LOCKON) Space Shuttle gains a little time for some rest... but not enough. Soon that confounded lasso is headed his way again... and again it manages to snag even the dodgy shuttle. What the slag is that thing made of, anyway? Engines rumble and roar angrily as he tries to get away. He fires off a laser at the Sweep, trying to knock him away. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Unicronian Sweepcraft with his Who do you think you are? A cowboy? (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The Sweepcraft itself gets riddled with more laser fire. This is because he is kind of attached to the other end of the energy lasso. The shot allows him to disengage, whilst leaving the energy lasso surrounding the shuttle to make sure that it doesn't get too far away. Not to mention that Scourge can lock onto the energy signature that it is providing and that's exactly what he does, his weapons heating up and locking onto Blast Off with a series of beeps and everything else going off inside the Sweepcraft. And then? It becomes a blur. A blur of speed that strafes back and forth past the shuttle, on both sides, lasers blasting with incredible speed and rapid fire. It is almost as if the Sweepcraft itself has become an entire army. With all of his lasers locked onto the shuttle via insane targeting computer sensor arrays, then Scourge has a moment to let his arrogance shine through. "Yield, Combaticon." Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft strikes Space Shuttle with his Strafing Run attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Master Booster Pack shield booster! Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft compares his Intelligence to Space Shuttle 's Courage: Success! Space Shuttle is still frantically trying to get away, escape, fight off that miserable lasso... but Scourge has him in his "sights" and sure enough, soon it seems as if there's a whole army of Sweeps after him. And HITTING him. The shuttle's fuselage is weak under the best of circumstances, and this time? With no armor, the assault does massive damage. <> Everything seems to hurt now, and even more chunks of... well, it's not armor anymore, it's just his fuselage... his metal skin being blasted away. The shuttle creaks and groans in pain, but then his engines rumble arrogantly, angrily at the mention of "yielding." <> With that he transforms back into root mode and turns to fire another ionic blaster shot. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Unicronian Sweepcraft with his I DO NOT YIELD...unless I absolutely have to attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! The Scourgecraft finds itself getting blasted as Blast Off switches modes again. Scourge backs up a little bit further, floating to try and make sure that he's got some space between himself and shuttle before turning on and turning on the speed. He's just trying to put a dent in the distance between himself and Blast Off. Just enough distance for his systems to try and repair themselves. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off is exhausted, too. As the Sweep lays off his attacks, so does the Combaticon. He makes his way back to the boulder piles and slips in, leaning against a rock to rest and hoping his slightly smaller size might actually help him avoid another sneak attack until he is ready to fight again. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Scourgecraft doesn't feel the need to mince words or even come up with some arrogant verbal atrocities to hit Blast Off with. No, the time has come for action and action shall be the Combaticon's reckoning. Rising back up and into the sky, soaring off in the direction of those boulders. His sensors are quick to pick up on the energy signature of Blast Off and he fires off a magnetic beam of sorts, clearly intending to cause a ruckus to the Combaticon's internal systems. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft misses Blast Off with his Systematic Disruption (Disruptor) attack! Blast Off leans against the boulders, gathering up some (non-existant) strength, when Scourge comes for him again. The blasts send some boulders falling, and the Combaticon's agility helps him once more as he ducks, dodges and twists to avoid the falling rocks. Anti-gravs kick in and he bursts out of the cliff face. But he's *still* rather exhausted, so he ducks around some more boulders and tries to hide... er, bide his time... once more. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Unicronian Sweepcraft compares his Intelligence to Blast Off's Intelligence: Failure :( "Hiding is not befitting of a superior officer. Perhaps I shall have a chat with Cyclonus about your Imperial status." Scourge must've transformed because the sound of him moving around in Sweepcraft mode disappears. Also, well, sound of him at all. In fact, it has become eerily quiet. After those words, of course. Perhaps Scourge has taken off to relay the information to Cyclonus. Or maybe, just maybe, he's lurking around the next bend or two. Who knows where he may be in those boulders and rocks. WHO KNOWS. Resistance Is Futile. Fear The Scourge. Combat: Scourge takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off rests a bit more, and feels some energy finally returning into his systems. The Combaticon flexes his hands, takes a moment to pick at some stray circuit shredding by his complete lack of armor, then looks up with an annoyed huff. It's gone quiet, but he suspects Scourge is still nearby. So he makes his move... quickly. He rockets out of his hiding- er resting spot, weapon already up. He flies up as fast as he can, looking for his target- and when he thinks he's spotted him, he fires. "A Combaticon doesn't hide, Scourge... he just... makes a temporary tactical retreat." He probably got that one from Onslaught. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Scourge with his It's all in how you say it (Laser) attack! Scourge is caught off guard. He didn't expect the likes of Blast Off to be able to find him and take him down with such speed and fury. He honestly did not expect Blast Off to be able to find him so easily. Perhaps this Combaticon is worth more than his insignificant weight. He will have to even the score. That much is obvious. The Scourge finds himself doubling over from the blast, only to hold at a leaking part of his side. Energon is spilling forth but he does not step backwards. No. Instead, the Scourge steps forward and advances towards Blast Off. He has nothing to say. Only a Heat Laser to raise and fire. Burning through rocks and whatever else is in its path as he attempts to put some serious pain to the Combaticon. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scourge misses Blast Off with his Heat Laser attack! Blast Off hovers there as Scourge approaches him... and doesn't move. He simply watches intently, and when the Sweep moves in to make a move, the shuttleformer zips up out of the way. Then he tsk tsks smugly. "Too slow... Apparently you need some shooting lessons, Scourge. Perhaps sometime, if my important schedule isn't too busy... you can come and ask me for some pointers...." Suddenly flying overhead, the Combaticon aims his weapon and fires once more as he heads towards an open mesa. Combat: Blast Off strikes Scourge with his If I can find the time that is..... attack! -1 Combat: Scourge falls to the ground, unconscious. The Scourge explodes. Literally. Into about a billion pieces. And as that explosion happens, the sound of lackluster applause can be heard from somewhere off in the aerial distance. A chance to look up and SCOURGE is revealed in all of his glory. He looks unscathed and untouched. Pristine even. "Congratulations, Blast Off. You have passed." Scourge tilts his head in acknowledgement, before transforming into his Sweepcraft form and spins to take off in another direction. "But you have also failed." Scourge's head turns to grin at the Combaticon before the Sweepcraft vwooooshes away from this mess. Blast Off shoots and... Scourge falls. Or explodes, actually. The Combaticon blinks. Wait... he wasn't expecting THAT... optic ridges furrow, then a voice speaks from elsewhere. Looking around, he spots ...Scourge? He stares as the Sweep speaks... then flies off. Wait, what? "Failed? How did I fail?" He hufffs again, shakes his head, then heads back to Base for repairs. He decides these Unicronian types do NOT make sense to him.